Future Shine
by Amandaxter
Summary: Jak and Daxter into the future. The miannats are in danger and they ask Jak for help. Can Jak help them or kill the baron them all?
1. Meeting from the future

AD: Here's is Amandaxter! But I called myself AD.  
  
Beauty: And here's is Beautyfly! But you can called me Beauty.  
  
AD: Beauty, What are you doing? Go back to my drawing pics!  
  
Beauty: No way, I want to meet Jak and Daxter.  
  
AD: You know them, in de pics.  
  
Beauty: But not in the fics.  
  
AD: What! Beauty, come back here! OH, that little.  
All right, you see her in this fic. Together with Jak and Daxter.  
  
Before we start, I want to thanks Phoe-chan. She helped me a little with some sentences. My English written can maybe good, but some of the sentences, I can turned some words on. You are warning.  
  
I don't own Jak and Daxter of the uncle of Jak , But I owned Beautyfly, Boodbuster and Baron Barkon.  
  
***  
  
Future shine  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting from the future  
  
Daxter, the young elf, ran quickly to the house of his best friend. He knocked on the door and his friend's uncle open the door.  
  
Uncle: What's the matter, boy?  
  
Daxter: Is Jak home?  
  
Uncle: No, Boy, I think he is on Sentinel Beach. Searching for adventures, he looks like his dad. Always looking for the most dangerous adventures ever.  
  
Daxter: Thanks.  
  
Daxter ran to the beach and look around. He saw a blond-green haired boy. Daxter knew it was Jak and walked to him. Jak was hunting for insects. He loved to collect insects, it was sort of a hobby.  
  
Daxter decided to attack him behind his back and walk carefully to him. Jak didn't notice him and stalked an insect that was definitely not yet in his collection. Just as he catch the little insect, Daxter jumped on him.  
  
Jak screamed and pushed Daxter off of him and look at the place where the insect was. It was gone! Quickly he turn his face to Daxter and look at him viciously.  
  
Daxter: Oops, sorry buddy, I didn't notice your were hunting insects.  
  
Jak nodded and stood up. Daxter also stood up and looked at his friend.  
  
Daxter: One thing I don't know, why don't you speak?  
  
Jak looked at him, surprised, and gave a big smile.  
  
Daxter: No really, you said maybe a few words, but not real sentences.  
  
Jak started to laugh.  
  
Jak: Maybe ever.  
  
Daxter: What do you mean 'maybe ever'! Come on Jak, you know better than me. Why did you say maybe? You can learn to talk, too! I am twelve and you're thirteen! I spoke on my second year. Why you don't speak? Come on Jak, you.  
  
Jak: Daxter talk much  
  
Daxter: What! That was not really an insult, right?]  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in another time and space, wandered two different creatures searching for the boy from the past and future.  
  
Boodbuster: Come on Beauty, what are we really looking for?  
  
Beautyfly: We are looking for the boy that can saved our future.  
  
Boodbuster: And who's that boy?  
  
Beautyfly: I don't know, but according to Tjopper, the boy is called Jak.  
  
Boodbuster: Jak? But that can being any 'Jak'. Great information from our genius.  
  
Beautyfly laughed out loud. She looked like a white cat with big ears. She had a long tail with a tuft. She also had wings. Boodbuster looked like a dog with a plump of a tail. He had no wings.  
  
Boodbuster: What else has Mister Genius told us about the boy named Jak?  
  
Beautyfly: We much look in Sandover Village.  
  
Boodbuster: But there is no Sandover Village! Beautyfly: Not in our time, but some fifty hundred years in the past.  
  
Boodbuster: FIFTY HUNDRED YEAR! You know more than me, tell me!  
  
Beautyfly: The boy we are going to meet is now thirteen years old. When he is seventeen years old, he will go with his best friend, Daxter, to Misty Island and, there, Daxter will fall in Dark Eco and transform into an ottsel. Then they are going to travel to the Sage that can help Daxter. But instead of fixing Daxter, they save the world from the evil Sage. Then Jak and Daxter are transported to the future, where Jak stays two years in prison and experiences frightful torment and experiments.  
  
Boodbuster: And what kind of experiments?  
  
Beautyfly: Dark Eco.  
  
Boodbuster look at Beautyfly, but says nothing.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jak was still looking for the missing insect. Daxter searched, too.  
  
Daxter: What does the insect look like?  
  
No response.  
  
Daxter: Hello! I ask you what! Earth to Jak! I ask you what!  
  
Jak didn't listen and still searched. Daxter stood up and walk to his friend.  
  
Daxter: Are you deaf of something! I asked you what!  
  
Jak looked at his friend and then he is frightened. Daxter looked at him, astonished.  
  
Daxter: What's the matter Jak?  
  
Jak pointed his finger behind Daxter. Daxter looked behind him and became scared too. Above them was some kind of portal. Two figures jumped out and then the portal closed. One of the figures fly to the ground. The other, having no wings, falls in the water.  
  
The white figure fly to Jak and stood front of him.  
  
Beautyfly: Are you Jak?  
  
Jak looked confused to the little white figure. Daxter could not believe his ears.  
  
Daxter: You can speak?  
  
Beautyfly: Yeah, you have trouble with that?  
  
Daxter: No. The other figure ran quickly out of the water and then ran to the white figure.  
  
Boodbuster: The next time, Beautyfly, you catch me instead of letting me fall in the water. I be almost eating by a shark!  
  
Beautyfly: Sorry pal, I forgot you.  
  
Boodbuster: Of course. not!  
  
Jak and Daxter looked confused. They had never seen this before. Where did they come from? Beautyfly speaks again.  
  
Beautyfly: I am Beautyfly and this is Boodbuster. We came from the future and we need your help.  
  
Boodbuster: Is that Jak we are looking for?  
  
Beautyfly: If this friend named Daxter?  
  
Daxter: That's me.  
  
Beautyfly: Then you come with us.  
  
Daxter: But where?  
  
Beautyfly: Are world is in danger. The man called Baron Barkon, an evil man, wants our world. He is the brother of the ruler from a gigantic city. We want to live with them, but Barkon makes it difficult. You must saved us Jak, you are our only hope.  
  
Jak thought. The future? He wondered what the future was like. He looked at his friend. Daxter didn't like it.  
  
Daxter: No way am I going with them. It maybe a trap! I don't want to go.  
  
Jak looked at Daxter. Daxter tried not to look at Jak. But he failed.  
  
Daxter: All right Jak, I will come with you. When do we go?  
  
Beautyfly: We go right now!  
  
A portal opens and the boys go into the portal, to the unknown place.  
  
To be continued  
  
***  
  
AD: Good. Bad R&R please.  
  
Beauty: I meet Jak and Daxter!  
  
AD: Yeah, Yeah, I know.  
  
The next time, Jak and Daxter are older and there meet some other friends from Beautyfly. 


	2. The birth of Dark Jak

Beauty: Here's the next Chaptie!  
  
AD: Yeah and I only owned Beautyfly, Boodbuster and Gorrack. Thanks to Phoe- Chan, she helped me with this Chapter.  
  
Beauty: And for Eco Master, Shark and Phoe-Chan, thanks for the review!  
  
AD: Oh Yeah, I almost forgot. If you not notice, on www.naughtydog.com is an coming soon picture from Jak and Dark Jak. A cool picture. And the website from Jak I I is an new trailer appears from about 2 minutes. So check it out, if you want it.  
  
***  
  
Future shine  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth of Dark Jak  
  
***  
  
Time passed slowly. Jak felt as if he was changing. Beautyfly looked at Jak. She saw that Jak really had changed. Daxter had changed too. Then they came to the end of the portal.  
  
Boodbuster and Beautyfly jumped out of the portal first. Jak and Daxter followed. Jak looked around. They stood in the center of a big wood. Near them was a lake.  
  
Daxter looked at Jak and became scared.  
  
Daxter: Jak! Why are you big?  
  
Jak: Yes, I am a little taller, but you are a little smaller and a furball.  
  
Daxter: What do you mean 'smaller and a furball'!  
  
Jak: Well, don't look in the mirror.  
  
Daxter: What!  
  
Daxter didn't understand Jak. But he looked at his hand, he was scared to death. Where his hand was to be, there was now a paw with claws. He screamed out loud and stamped on the ground.  
  
Jak, Beautyfly and Boodbuster kept their hands on their ears.  
  
Boodbuster: Man, can he scream or what!  
  
Daxter stopped with screaming and started to calm down.  
  
Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine.  
  
Then he looked down to his body and saw what he wish he had not seen. Not only his hand had changed, but his body changed too, and he had a tail. Quickly he grabbed the red bandana around Jak's neck and started to scream again.  
  
Jak pushed Daxter off of him and then he grabbed him.  
  
Jak: Man, calm down! You're fine!  
  
Daxter: I am a monster, Jak!  
  
Jak: No, you only changed.  
  
Daxter: Into what?  
  
Jak: That's something only our new friends know.  
  
Jak and Daxter looked at Beautyfly and Boodbuster. Beautyfly speaks.  
  
Beautyfly: I can't tell, but you both changed. Jak: I notice.  
  
Jak looked at his reflection in the water.  
  
Jak: I am older. My hair is longer and I have a goatee. Even my clothes have changed.  
  
Daxter: Yeah, and I am a thing.  
  
Beautyfly: You're a ottsel, half otter, half weasel.  
  
Daxter: What am I?  
  
Jak: You heard her, an ottsel.  
  
Daxter: Excuse me, Mister 'I speak too much'. You.  
  
Suddenly Daxter stopped with his sentences and looked at Jak, confused.  
  
Daxter: You can speak?  
  
Jak: Suddenly, I don't know how it happened.  
  
Beautyfly: The future changed.  
  
Jak: Tell me.  
  
Beautyfly: I can not.  
  
Jak: Why not?!  
  
Beautyfly: The future must be secret.  
  
Jak; What! You listen to me, I want to know what's going on!  
  
Daxter: Hey, Jak, You speak in sentences!  
  
Jak: And that's different?  
  
Daxter: The last time you said 'Daxter speak much' but you forgot 'too'.  
  
Jak: And that means?  
  
Daxter: Your sentences, you speak better than in the past!  
  
Jak: You have a problem with that?  
  
Boodbuster and Beautyfly looked at each other.  
  
Boodbuster: And that's our hero?  
  
Beautyfly: Yeah, I like him, especially his friend.  
  
Boodbuster: WHAT!  
  
Beautyfly: We must go back to our village. You come with us.  
  
Jak and Daxter nodded and followed Beautyfly and Boodbuster.  
  
***  
  
Halfway there, Jak sensed something. He had a feeling, somebody was following them. Daxter looked at his friend.  
  
Daxter: What's the matter?  
  
Jak: Nothing. I thought I heard something.  
  
Daxter nodded and ran back to Beautyfly and Boodbuster. Jak stood still. Then he turned back to Beautyfly and the others. Suddenly somebody jumped behind him.  
  
Beautyfly, Boodbuster and Daxter heard Jak's scream and ran back to the place where Jak was. There they saw a gigantic animal. Its was a half bird, half lion. And its attacked Jak.  
  
Daxter: Oh no, it's a griffin!  
  
Beautyfly: Its Gorrack!  
  
Daxter: Gorrack?  
  
Beautyfly: Yeah, he is a friend and I think that he is trying to protect us from Jak.  
  
Daxter: Make him stop!  
  
Beautyfly: I'll try.  
  
Beautyfly flies to Gorrack.  
  
Beautyfly: Gorrack! Stop! He is a friend and he will try to help us.  
  
Gorrack: And how you know that he will helped us?  
  
Beautyfly: Well.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Jak screamed and looked at him. Jak felt on his knees and felt pain. Daxter ran to him.  
  
Daxter: What's the matter Jak?  
  
Jak doesn't answer his question. Then suddenly his body begin to change. Daxter ran away from him. What's the matter with his friend?  
  
Jak's skin turns white. His nails grow out into claws. He grows two horns on his head and his eyes look black and evil. Jak stood up and looked at himself. What's happened to him?  
  
Gorrack looked angrily at Jak.  
  
Gorrack: I knew it. That Demon lured you into a trap!  
  
Beautyfly: That's not true, he.  
  
Gorrack: That demon must die.  
  
Beautyfly tries to stop him, but she is too late. Gorrack flies to Jak to attack him. Jak saw him and gets ready to fight with the griffin. While Beautyfly, Boodbuster and Daxter stay looking helpless, the fight starts for life and death.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Miannats and the legend

I don't own Jak or Daxter. But I owned the Miannats.  
  
AD: The nex chapter.  
  
Beauty: Yeah, and this time, it is a little bit longer than the first to chapters.  
  
(O yeah, I have "Get ready for challenging" next chap updated and I have a new story named "Transport to another dimensie" update. This is maybe in the ninja turtles selection, because one of the turtles named Raphael is the main character, but Jak and Daxter is in it too.)  
  
***  
  
Future shine  
  
Chapter 03: Miannats and the legend  
  
***  
  
Jak felt the pain in his body. It felt as if his body was changing, He couldn't believe it, but it was true. He had transformed into a demon. Gorrack, the griffin, saw Jak as an enemy and attacked him. Beautyfly try to stop him. But what can a flying cat, that was the size of Daxter and Boodbuster, do against such a big griffin?  
  
***  
  
Jak looked at himself. What was happening to him? His nails had grown out into sharp, long claws. His body was white. He felt his head and discovered two horns.  
  
Then he saw Gorrack, charging to attack him. A strange feeling told Jak that he had to fight against the griffin. Fight against that giant beast? How can he fight him? But he felt stronger and was ready for the fight.  
  
Beautyfly: Gorrack, STOP! Jak in not the enemy!  
  
Gorrack didn't listen and attacked Jak. Daxter and Boodbuster watched the fight.  
  
Daxter: What can we do?  
  
Boodbuster: Don't worry, Dark Jak is strong.  
  
Daxter: Dark Jak?  
  
Gorrack pounced upon Dark Jak, but Dark Jak jumped out of the way. Jak also discovered that he was agiler and faster than normally. He jumped on the back from the griffin and moved his claws into his back.  
  
Gorrack let himself fall on his back and Dark Jak let him go. Gorrack stood up quickly and swiped his claws above Dark Jak's chest. Dark Jak hit the ground but he scratched Gorrack's paw. He let him go and Dark Jak attacked him again.  
  
Beautyfly was still trying to get the fighting to stop, but it was in vain. Gorrack and Dark Jak were too busy with fighting, that they could not hear or see Beautyfly. Then, she was hit by Gorrack's tail and fainted  
  
Dax&Bood: BEAUTY!  
  
They ran quickly to her and Daxter felt for her pulse.  
  
Boodbuster: Is she.  
  
Daxter: She is still alive, but faint.  
  
Boodbuster shook his head and then he looked up to the fight. Dark Jak was awful strong, that must he admit. Daxter looked at it, too.  
  
Daxter: Who is that Gorrack freak anyway?  
  
Boodbuster: He is our friend and fights with us against the war.  
  
Daxter: Is it war?  
  
Boodbuster: Yeah, Baron Barkon, he certified the war. He wants our land!  
  
Daxter: That's way the war?  
  
Boodbuster: Idiot, I was born here, this is my home! Are you don't understand it!  
  
Daxter: The name is Daxter, not Idiot! And I understand it! But now we must try to stop this silly fight against Gorrack and Jak.  
  
Boodbuster: But how? Gorrack fights until his opponent is down!  
  
Daxter: Not only Gorrack, but Jak too.  
  
Daxter knelt near Beautyfly and tried to wake her up. Boodbuster was still looking at the fight.  
  
Boodbuster: If the Miannats are in danger, the White Demon shows up and try to help us.  
  
Daxter: What are you talking about? And who are the Miannats?  
  
Boodbuster: A legend, from more than five-hundred years old. Our ancestors, told stories about the White Demon. We are Miannats that bring peace around the world, but some of the elves try to destroyed the world and the peace and us.  
  
Daxter nodded. Suddenly they heard a shot being fired. Dark Jak and Gorrack stop with fighting and looked around. Even Daxter and Boodbuster looked around. A kind of ringtail lemur walked to them. He wore a scarf around his neck and brown gloves and held a gun in his right paw.  
  
Boodbuster: Thjopper.  
  
Daxter looked surprised at Boodbuster and then to Thjopper. Who is that Miannat and how can he stop the griffin? He was on the same side as he, Boodbuster and Beautyfly.  
  
Thjopper walked to Gorrack and Dark Jak.  
  
Thjopper: Gorrack, go off of him.  
  
Gorrack: But he.  
  
Thjopper: NOW!  
  
Gorrack let Dark Jak go.  
  
Thjopper: Sorry friend, but he like not kind of elves. My name is Thjopper, leader of the Miannats army.  
  
Dark Jak: I am Jak.  
  
Thjopper: I know who you are, I have send beautyfly to you.  
  
Dark Jak: Why I looking like a beast? And who am I right now?  
  
Thjopper: Lets go to the village, then I'll tell you.  
  
Dark Jak: Everything?  
  
Thjopper: Not everything.  
  
Dark Jak: WHAT?  
  
Thjopper: You may not know the future, that's a secret.  
  
Dark Jak was seeing red and Thjopper stay calm. Then he looked at Boodbuster.  
  
Thjopper: Bood, bring Beauty to the village.  
  
Boodbuster nodded and picked Beautyfly up. Daxter give him a hand and together they carried Beautyfly to the village. Thjopper and Dark Jak followed them. Gorrack stayed behind.  
  
***  
  
When they came to the village, Jak transformed back to himself. Much of Miannats were waiting for them. But when they saw Jak, they moved back. Mayor Rampas walked to Thjopper.  
  
Mayor Rampas was a kind of mouse. He was grey with brown spots around his body. He wore a black hat with a stick in his paw.  
  
Rampas: Why did you bring that elf with you?  
  
Thjopper: That elf is not an elf. He is the White Demon.  
  
Rampas: I don't see any white in him. Thjopper: Because, this is his normal state. The demon is inside him. If you want to excuse me, I have plenty work to do.  
  
Rampas didn't let Thjopper past.  
  
Rampas: Thjopper, that elf must go away!  
  
Oldton: Let the elf stay!  
  
Thjopper: Oldton.  
  
Oldton was a old, wise cat. He was so old, that nobody knew how old he really was. He was grey and had a long beard. And he used a stick for his balance.  
  
Oldton: The elf is Jak, he is the White Demon from the legend.  
  
Jak: How you know my name and what is that legend?  
  
Oldton: The legend that Thjopper told you.  
  
Then he looked at the villagers.  
  
Oldton: Make sure that our guests feels here at home and give them a dwelling.  
  
Rampas nodded and Oldton walked away. Tjopper walked to Boodbuster.  
  
Thjopper: Bood, you and Daxter bring Beautyfly to her house. I have to talk with Jak.  
  
Boodbuster and Daxter nodded and they took Beautyfly to her house. She was still unconscious. Thjopper and Jak walked to Tjopper's house.  
  
Rampas looked at them. He didn't trust Jak. Jak looked at Thjopper.  
  
Jak: They don't like me.  
  
Thjopper: Yes, I know. We have quarrels with the elves, thanks to Baron Barkon.  
  
Jak: And that quarrel has to stop, so that you and your people can life in peace.  
  
Thjopper: yes, and that's why we asked you for help.  
  
Jak: Okay, but who was that old man?  
  
Thjopper: That's Oldton, the wise man. He is the oldest Miannat from our village.  
  
Jak nodded and they walked further.  
  
***  
  
Arriving at Thjopper house, Jak stopped to go inside. The house was too small for Jak. Thjopper looked at him and started to laugh.  
  
Thjopper: Too small for you?  
  
Jak: I am too big for this kind of houses.  
  
Thjopper walked to his study room. Jak followed him on hands and knees. Jak's eyes looked across the room.  
  
Jak: What is this?  
  
Tjopper: My study room. This is my computer.  
  
Tjopper turned his computer on and Jak looked at it.  
  
Jak: By all precursors.  
  
Thjopper: Strange for you, Jak? It came two-hundred years later after your time.  
  
Jak: The future is changing. But what do it means for me? I don't live in your time.  
  
Tjopper: I can't tell you, it must stay a secret.  
  
Thjopper sit down on his turn-chair(bureau chair) and Jak turned Tjopper to him.  
  
Jak: Now you listen to me! I want to know who I am and how I came here, without your help.  
  
Thjopper sighed and looked the other way. Jak scratched behind his neck.  
  
Jak: Sorry, but, I am not myself. What do you think about a deal? You tell me everything, especially my future. If we defeat Baron Barkon and we go home, you let us forget all about this. Or else, I don't help you.  
  
Thjopper was thinking and looked at his apparatus.  
  
Thjopper: Okay, you win. You got my word. Do I have your word?  
  
Jak: Yes, you got my word.  
  
They gave each other their hand and shook.  
  
Tjopper: You are an inquisitive boy, aren't you? All right, when you are seventeen, you go to Misty Island, together with your friend Daxter. There, Daxter falls into Dark Eco and transforms into the ottsel, that you see him as right now. Samos cannot help Daxter, so you go on a trip to Gol, the Dark Sage. He can help Daxter, but he's got other plans. He wants to conquer the world. You defeat him, discovered a precursor door, and that brings you, Daxter and Keira (info not included by Samos, not yet) five- hundred years into the future. The Crimson Guard grab you and throw you into jail. There you stay two years and you experience frightful torment and Dark Eco experiments.  
  
Jak; So, that's why I turned into that demon creature.  
  
Thjopper: Yes, but you stay temporarily as Dark Jak, unless you can feed with Dark Eco.  
  
Jak: Who did this to me?  
  
Thjopper: The brother of Baron Barkon, but the name is unknown to us.  
  
Jak: I'll take care of it later, but now I help you to defeat Barkon.  
  
Thjopper: Thanks, Jak.  
  
Jak: Thank me later. But, who are your ancestors?  
  
Thjopper: Miannats, a peaceful race and we can look into the future. Our ancestors prophesized this a long time ago. Our lives are in danger. We will die out if nobody helps us. But when the White Demon appears, he will help us defeat Barkon and save our lives.  
  
Jak: And that White Demon is me.  
  
Thjopper nodded and Jak instep, looked at his hands.  
  
Jak: Well, let the legend come true, Dark Jak, the White Demon, is at your services.  
  
Thjopper looked at Jak happily and prepared to fight for his village and his land.  
  
***  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Little notice, Not really important (Please review not this sentences)  
  
At your service, wanes there was a man, member of parliament, that said that sentences. He had good and bad plans for our land. But he being killed near is own car. The killer is catch up by the police one hour later, but for him, Pim Fortyun, was it to late.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
Beauty: Responds the reviews!  
  
AD: All right!  
  
*Nobinoir and Shark: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
*Phoe-Chan: I still thanking you. You helping me well! ^__^  
  
*Yami Kanis: You be right if you say that Daxter talk to much (AD is now thinking about Jak I I: Renegade) Speak Daxter in the next game even more, or is Jak now more the speaking guy? Arg, can't wait! Can't wait until the game is coming!  
  
Until the next update and review please. 


End file.
